une arrivée inopinée
by Lisen-chan
Summary: où quand notre petit Ichigo reçoit la visite d'une nana qui tombe littéralement du ciel. Il doit maintenant l'aider à retourner chez elle, mais c'est sans compter Urahara et Rukia qui s'en mèle. Ichigo arrivera t'il a aider la jeune femme?
1. Chapter 1 : l'arrivée

_**Petit blabla de l'auteur : Comme d'habitude les perso ne m'appartiennent pas,…dommage pour eux. Mais Tite étant quelqu'un de sympa il me les prête pour faire joujou avec.^^**_

_**Bon, c'est ma première fic sur Bleach, alors soyez gentil avec moi ^^' laisser quelques review auxquelles je répondrai avec joie.**_

_**Résumé : quand une jeune femme atterrie à Karagura et qu'Ichigo doit l'aider (comme un bon samaritain qu'il est) alors que lui même n'est pas vraiment aidé par des bonnes gens qui ne pensent qu'a faire bien.**_

* * *

Mei était dans son salon avec son mari après un dimanche passé a buller, elle devant l'ordinateur à regarder des épisodes de Bleach et lui a faire un peu de bricolage, quand soudain elle se retrouva aspirée par un tunnel noir qui ressemblait à celui qu'Ichigo, Chad et Ichida utilisèrent pour aller dans l'Hueco Mondo pour sauver Inoue. Après ce qui lui paru être un long moment elle distingua une tache blanche qui s'élargissait rapidement et elle atterri assez durement sur une moquette.

« Aie, aie, aie…ça fait mal ! »

Elle ouvrit un œil et regarda autour d'elle pour s'apercevoir qu'elle avait atterrie dans une chambre et ne put retenir un cri d'exclamation quand elle vit qui était le garçon assit dans le lit avec les yeux écarquillés qui bèguaillai des « mais…mais…mais… ». Elle décida de prendre les devant et lança avec un sourire un peu gêné « Salut… Ichigo ! »

Le susnommé réagit au quart de tour en laissant Mei s'interroger sur comment un garçon pouvait dire autant de mots sans reprendre son souffle tout en gesticulant autant !

« Co...Comment ça salut ? Putain, mais t'es qui bordel ? Comment t'est arrivé là ? C'est surement Aizen qui t'envoi, t'es arrivé à travers un de ces couloirs bizarres. T'es un arrancar ? Où est ton masque, et ton trou, et ton zanpaktuo ? T'es quoi, un espion ? Un ninja ? Tu veux quoi ? Et c'est quoi cette robe bizarre ?... »

Il s'arrêta net dans sa tirade de questions sans réponses et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Ce qu'il pouvait être prude ce gars ! Mei comprenait mieux pourquoi Yoruichi s'amusait tellement de se transformer devant lui, il se changeait immédiatement en tomate.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment une robe et si tu pouvais laisser tes yeux au niveau de mon visage ce serait gentil. Et comme ça tu pourrais arrêter de rougir en voyant que c'est une nuisette transparente et que je ne porte rien dessous. »

La rougeur d'Ichigo aurait été drôle à voir si elle ne se serait pas sentie aussi gênée d'être quasiment nue devant lui.

« Tiens met ça ! » Il lui lança une couverture qui trainait sur son lit.

« Merci » elle s'enroula dedans avant de se lever pour aller à la fenêtre. En soupirant elle regarda la ville se déployer devant elle. Elle avait vraiment atterrie à Karagura ! Tout en continuant de regarder la ville elle parla d'une voix basse : « T'as posé pas mal de question d'un coup Ichigo et je n'ai pas toutes les réponses, juste quelques unes…ce n'est pas Aizen qui m'envoie et je ne suis pas un arrancar, ni un ninja, ni une espionne, ni autre chose dans le genre. Par contre je ne sais absolument pas comment je suis arrivée ici. Et donc je ne sais absolument pas comment rentrer chez moi. »

« Et comment tu t'es retrouvée dans ce couloir ? T'es quand même pas tombée dedans par hasard. ! »

_Je ne peux quand même pas lui dire ce que je faisais quand c'est arrivé…_« Disons…qu'il m'a aspiré quand j'étais…occupée…à quelque chose »

Ichigo la regarda bizarrement, elle lui cachai quelque chose d'important, cette nana tombée du ciel. Mais une chose était sûre, si elle restait là, il allait avoir de gros problèmes avec Rukia ! « Ok ! On va aller voir Urahara, il saura peut être comment te faire repartir. »

« Maintenant ?! »Ichigo leva un sourcil d'étonnement, il était déjà parti en direction de la porte et se retourna à demi pour regarder Mei d'un air qui disait qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? « C'est que je n'ai pas la tenu adéquat pour sortir. » Ichigo soupira « je vais aller te chercher quelque chose. »

En attendant son retour elle se retourna pour observer la ville, elle était magnifique avec ses lumières, et elle ressemblait beaucoup aux villes de chez elle. Es ce qu'Urahara-Ji-San saura la faire sortir de là ? Elle ne voulait pas rester coincée ici, elle avait une famille, des amis, une vie dans son monde. Là-bas, cette ville n'existait que dans un manga, un anime japonais comme tout ceux qui y vivait et la voila propulsée dedans sans savoir comment revenir. C'était comme si elle était parti en voyage sans savoir où aller et ne pas savoir par où repartir pour retourner chez soi. C'était tellement frustrant et tellement angoissant. Elle se mit à pleurer doucement, sans bruit, justes des larmes salées qui coulait le long de ses joues.

« T'en fais pas. Je suis sur qu'Urahara trouvera un moyen pour que tu puisses rentrer chez toi. » Elle sursauta à peine quand elle l'entendit juste derrière elle. Il pouvait être tellement silencieux ! Il posa une main sur son épaule. « Met ça, c'est à Rukia. Vous faite à peu prés la même taille. » Il lui tendit une robe qui descendait jusqu'aux genoux et il se retourna en s'éloignant pendant qu'elle enfilai la robe.

Sur le chemin qui menai à la boutique de bonbons d'Urahara, Ichigo la questionna encore un peu sur la manière qu'elle était arrivée mais Mei n'en dit pas plus qu'avant. Alors il la questionna sur son monde et elle lui raconta les différences, les ressemblances, le fait que chez elle il était un personnage d'un manga très populaire qui était suivi par beaucoup de monde autant sur le format papier que dans l'anime qui en découlait. Cela étonna beaucoup Ichigo qui eu du mal à croire que dans son monde il n'existait pas vraiment. Ils parlèrent encore un peu puis ils marchèrent en silence, à un moment Ichigo lui posa une question qu'elle n'entendit pas, perdue dans ses pensées.

« Oy ! »

« Humm ? Oh ! Gomen(1) Ichigo, mon esprit était…chez moi. C'est étrange, quand je suis arrivée ici c'était la même heure que chez moi, alors…est ce que tu crois que le même laps de temps s'est écoulé là-bas ? »

« J'en sais rien, Urahara devrai peut être le savoir »

« J'espère qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas trop pour moi… »

« S'il était aussi tard chez toi, peut être que personne ne s'est encore rendu compte de ton absence »

_Malheureusement, je ne pense pas que ma disparition soit passée inaperçue…_

Une fois devant le magasin, Ichigo tambourina à la porte (il devait être environ 1-2 heures du mat') jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois, Mei refusant que quiconque d'autre qu'eux n'écoute son histoire. Elle résuma rapidement son arrivée à Urahara et ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

« Urahara-Ji-San (2), dites-moi que vous pouvez m'aider à rentrer chez moi.»

Urahara tiqua sur la façon qu'avait Mei de l'appeler mais passa outre pour lui demander quelques éclaircissements. Elle du lui expliquer, comme auparavant à Ichigo, que dans son monde, ils faisaient parti d'une fiction qu'elle suivait assidument.

« Je m'inquiète surtout du l'angoisse que je cause à ma famille et à mes amis d'avoir disparue comme ça… »

« Ça, ça ne sera pas vraiment un probléme. Une fois qu'on aura compris ce qui vous a fait venir ici, il sera facile de vous faire repartir, et même, au moment où vous êtes partie. »

«C'est vrai ? Et mon mari ne se rendra même pas compte que j'ai disparue pendant qu'on faisait l'amour ? »

Un grand silence suivit l'exclamation joyeuse de la pauvre Mei qui maintenant ne savais plus où se mettre tellement elle était gênée.

« Mei-chan ? Vous pourriez nous expliquer ? Car pour pouvoir vous faire repartir il faut que je sache ce qui vous a fait venir et pour l'instant je ne vois pas le rapport…entre nous et…votre mari… »

Mei, gênée, regardait ces doigts tout enjouant à se faire toucher ces deux index. Elle commença à tout raconter d'un bloc, ne prenant qu'à peine sa respiration.

« C'est quelque peu gênant. Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'avais passé l'après-midi à regarder cette série qui parle de vous, elle s'appelle Bleach, j'adore la regarder, c'est trop drôle des fois et vraiment j'adore ta couleur de cheveux Ichigo, elle vraiment magnifique, ce roux on en voit pas de partout. Alors je regardai cette série depuis un moment et puis avec mon mari on s'installe dans le canapé pour regarder un film tranquillement et puis une chose en entrainant une autre on en est venu à…faire un câlin. On avait allumé des bougies, c'était tout romantique et tout et tout et comme mon mari est blond avec la lumières des bougies ça donnait une couleur cuivrée à ses cheveux et a un moment une idée bizarre ma traversée la tête je me suis dit tiens c'est la même couleur que les cheveux d'Ichigo et là tout d'un coup, je me suis retrouvée aspirée par cette espèce de couloir bizarre, vêtu seulement de ça. »

Les deux hommes étaient déjà muet de stupéfaction devant tant de mots en si peu de temps, mais le comble fut quand elle sorti d'un petit sac, la nuisette qu'elle portait quand elle avait atterrie dans la chambre d'Ichigo.

« Urahara-Ji-San, dites moi que vous allez me faire rentrer chez moi, onegai(3). »

« Laissez moi un peu réfléchir…Mumm…alors…euh…ah !...non, non, non, ça marchera pas…ca y est, j'ai trouvé, il ne vous reste plus qu'a faire l'inverse de ce que vous faisiez quand vous êtes arrivée, c'est facile ! » tout en parlant, Urahara s'était levé pour ouvrir un placard duquel il sorti un futon qu'il était entrain d'ouvrir.

« Urahara, qu'es ce que tu fous ? »

« Je vous ouvre un futon. »

Ichigo, une veine dangereusement gonflée sur la tempe, essayait de se parler d'une vois calme « ça on le voit bien, mais… POURQUOI TU FAIS ÇA BORDEL ?! »

« Ura-jiji(4)…vous ne pensez tout de même pas à _ça_, j'espère. »

Urahara, se passant une main dans ses cheveux rigolais un peu jaune devant les regards assassins de Mei et d'Ichigo « Eh bien, il semblerai que si. Puisque vous êtes arrivée ici en pensant à Ichigo alors que vous étiez avec votre mari, il faut que vous fassiez l'inverse pour repartir. »

« Mais il n'en est pas question ! Trouvez une autre solution bon sang ! »

« Quelqu'un pourrai m'expliquer ce que vous entendez par l'inverse que je me sente moi aussi un peu concerné »

« Ichigo, Ura-jiji nous propose tout simplement que nous couchions ensemble et que je pense à mon mari en même temps. »

« Mei-chan, si vous pouviez arrêter de m'appeler aussi, je ne suis pas si vieux… Bon, je vous laisse, après tout la suite ne me regarde pas » Urahara recula prudemment jusqu'à la porte, essayant d'échapper le plus dignement possible aux deux regards assassins. Une fois dehors, il ne referma pas la porte en plein, laissant un petit espace pour pouvoir regarder.

« Kisuke, c'est quoi ce remue ménage. Junta m'a dit qu'Ichigo était là avec une fille. »

« Ah, Yoruichi, mon petit chat, ne parle pas si fort… »

« HENTAIIII ! (5)»

« Oh, très joli tir Ichigo, je crois que tu n'a jamais envoyé Kisuke aussi loin d'un seul coup de pied ! »

« Ce vieillard pervers ne perd rien pour attendre. On y va Mei, apparemment c'est pas ici qu'on trouvera le moyen de te faire rentrer chez soi. »

Après le départ des deux jeunes gens, Yoruichi s'interrogea un long moment sur ce que Kisuke leurs avait dit et fait pour qu'ils soient aussi énervés contre lui et pourquoi ce futon était sorti.

* * *

(1) gomen : pardon / gomen-ne : pardonne moi

(2) le suffixe Ji-San veut dire vieille homme, sage, c'est respectueux.

(3) onegai : s'il vous plait

(4) le suffixe jiji signifie vieillard et là se n'est plus du tout respecteux

(5) hentai : pervers.

* * *

UN GRAND MERCI A RUKIA-CHAN QUI A ETE LA PREMIERE A LAISSER UNE REVIEW!!!!!! (la suite à la fin du chapitre 4)


	2. Chapter 2 : la solution

_**blabla de l'auteur : voila le deuxième chapitre. Tite accepte toujours de me prêté ses jolis bisho pour écrire des histoire bizarres avec ^^. bon petit résumé : après une arrivée plutôt houleuse, Mei va t'elle pouvoir rentrée chez elle?**_

* * *

Le chemin du retour fut silencieux pour Mei. Elle réfléchie longuement sur les arguments qu'avait avancé l'ex-capitaine de la 12éme division et plus elle y pensait, plus elle trouvait son idée somme toute assez logique. Ichigo quand à lui le passa à maugréer dans sa barbe des insultes envers Urahara. Une fois arrivés dans la chambre du jeune homme, ce dernier se laissa tomber dans son lit, adossé au mur, le dos calé par son coussin. Mei s'assis sur le lit à coté de lui, au niveau de ces genoux. Dans cette position, elle lui tournait le dos, fixant sans vraiment le voir, le placard qui avait servit de chambre à Rukia.

« p'tain, j'te jure, avec ses idées à la con, il nous a fait perdre notre temps.»

Elle tourna la tête sur le coté pour pouvoir le regarder, elle lui répondit d'une voix ensommeillée « Et s'il avait raison ? »

« QUOI ? »

« Chut ! Parle moins fort, tu va réveiller tout le monde. »

« Mais tu te rend compte de ce que tu dis ? Ça voudrais dire que toi et moi…on devra…enfin, tu sais…c'est pas possible comme ça ! … Oy ! Mei, tu m'écoute ? » La jeune femme qui penchait déjà depuis un moment, s'écroula à coté de lui « Eh ! Qu'es qu'il t'arrive ? J'y crois pas, elle dort ?!»

Un portail de la soul society s'ouvrit dans la chambre d'Ichigo pour laisser passer Rukia qui revenait d'une visite chez son frère. « Vraiment, Nii-sama ne changera jamais, tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il … Ichigo, c'est qui cette fille dans ton lit ? »

Il fut dispensé de répondre par Kon, notre adorable peluche trouillarde, qui entra en trombe dans la chambre du jeune homme.

« Iiiichiiigooo… faut que tu me caches de ta sœur c'est un vrai monstre. Regarde, mais regarde… elle m'a encore habillé en princesse, elle m'a même collé ce truc sur l'oreille ça s'enlève plus… Hein ? Euh ? Ichigo c'est qui cette fille avec toi dans le lit ? Aaaah ! Onee-San, tu es revenue pour moi ?» Kon sauta vers Rukia pour qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras mais celle-ci, par habitude, lui retourna un revers du gauche qui envoya la pauvre peluche rebondir avec un couinement sur les murs de la chambre jusqu'à atterrir sur Mei.

« KYA !!!!!!!!!! C'EST QUOI CE TRUC ? Oh… gomen-ne Kon, je ne t'avais pas reconnu… » Le pauvre était reparti pour rebondir après que Mei l'ai balancé en se réveillant en sursaut. « Salut, Rukia-chan. Je crois on va devoir tout t'expliquer. »

Il fallut de nouveau réexpliquer au deux nouveaux arrivant dans cette histoire, comment Mei avait atterri à Karagura. Pour mieux pouvoir se parler, ils s'étaient installés en triangle sur le sol de la chambre, assit sur des coussins. Rukia se marra bien quand Ichigo lui raconta dans quelles conditions Mei avais atterrie dans sa chambre et ce qu'elle faisait juste avant et elle rigola comme une baleine quand Mei lui raconta la visite chez Urahara et le superbe envol de celui-ci après le coup de pied d'Ichigo. Elle trouva elle aussi que la solution qu'avait proposé le marchand de bonbons était celle qui était la plus logique.

Mei soupira, elle prit Kon qui dormait sur ces genoux et se retournant, elle s'allongea, la tête du coté de ces deux compagnons, se servant de la peluche comme d'un coussin. « N'empêche, j'aimerai bien rentrer chez moi, à un moment ou à un autre. » elle tourna la tête vers Rukia qui s'était allongée elle aussi de la même manière. « Ça ne te dérange pas si je te prend Ichigo un moment ? »

« Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? Cet imbécile fini n'est pas à moi. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il aurait déjà du te proposer de réaliser la solution d'Urahara-San pour t'aider à rentrer chez toi. »

« Nani ? mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est ton devoir en tant que Shinigami remplaçant et que c'est aussi en partit de ta faute si elle se retrouve ici. Et puis franchement, ce n'est quand même pas si terrible que ça, que de faire l'amour avec une jolie femme. »

Le pauvre Ichigo, rouge comme une tomate, regardai les deux femmes allongées parler de lui comme s'il n'était pas là : « Tu crois que c'est à cause de mon âge, Rukia-chan ? » « C'est vrai que vous êtes plus âgée que lui Mei-san, mais quand même » « Oui, mais du coup je suis plus expérimentée que lui vu que j'ai un mari… » « C'est vrai, il est peut être intimidé. » « Il t'a déjà fait des avances ? » « Jamais » « Tu penses qu'il est encore…puceau ? » « À moins qu'il ne préfère les hommes ?! » « Non ! Tu crois ? » « C'est une possibilité… » « Mais pourtant il te protège tout le temps et s'inquiète toujours pour toi, non ? » « Je pense qu'il doit me considérer comme une de ses sœurs… »

« Là, y'en a marre ! Vous faites ce que vous voulez mais moi de vais me coucher. » Et il alla se cacher sous ses couvertures sous les rires des filles et des ricanements de son Hollow qui s'amusait beaucoup de la situation dans laquelle s'était fourré son Roi. « _Alors, Majesté, tu veux un coup de main ?_ Plutôt crever. _Ha, ha, ha, il semblerai pourtant que ces deux onna aient vu juste...et a tout propos_. Urusei, Shiro ! Quand j'aurais besoin de conseil d'un type comme toi, je te ferai signe. » Seul un ricanement qui s'éloignait répondit à la dernière phrase mentale échangées entre Ichigo et son Hollow. Mais n'empêche qu'il avait raison, il lui fallait des conseils. Mais à qui demander ?

Le lendemain matin quand les deux femmes se réveillèrent Ichigo était déjà parti. Il passa en coup de vent au lycée le temps de demander à Chad les clés de son appartement. « Inoue, tu peux héberger Chad ce soir ? À moins que te préfère que je te passe ma chambre ? » « Ça ne me dérange pas Kurosaski-Kun, tu va voir Chad-Kun, je vais nous cuisiner des poireaux farcis aux bananes pour ce soir. » Ichigo reparti aussi vite qu'il était venu, laissant Chad un peu vert à l'idée de ce qu'il l'attendait au diner ce soir. Il n'était pas bien sur que Nova allais apprécier çà.

Le prochain arrêt d'Ichigo fut le magasin de bonbons d'Urahara. Il n'était pas très fier, mais il ne voyait pas à qui demander d'autre. Il lui allait lui falloir des conseils sur comment faire avec une femme, car, le pauvre, n'avait encore jamais rien fait avec qui que ce soit au grand dame de son Hollow qui s'ennuyait ferme en dehors des combats. Il prit son courage à deux mains et en conseil privé avec Urahara et Yoruichi il prit des notes sur ce qu'ils lui disaient.

La journée s'avançait et il lui restait encore pas mal de choses à aller chercher avant ce soir. Il acheta un sandwich qu'il mangea en courant d'un magasin à l'autre pour trouver tout ce qui lui manquait. _Bon_, _il_ _ne me reste plus qu'à tout mettre en place et à aller_ _chercher Mei. _Ce fut donc les bras chargé que notre adolescent se dirigea vers l'appartement que son ami lui avait si gentiment prêté.


	3. Chapter 3 : le départ

_Blabla de l'auteur : ce troisième chapitre devait être le dernier mais finalement il y en aura un dernier très court car je trouvait cette fin un peu raide. Ce chapitre explique le rating T que j'ai choisi car même si ce n'est pas détaillé c'est quand même explicite. Bonne lecture et JaNe !

* * *

  
_

Une fois dans l'appartement de Chad, Ichigo se mis a redécorer le petit studio pour le rendre un peu plus « romantique » comme lui avait conseillé Yoruichi _« il faut un cadre romantique comme celui qu'elle avait crée avec son mari avant d'arriver, avec les bougies et tout et tout..._ »

Il disposa des bougies un peu partout qu'il n'allumera que plus tard quand il aura été cherché Mei. Il mit des fleurs dans un vase, étala quelques pétales de roses par ci par là et ouvrit un double futon sur lequel il étala encore quelques pétales. Il recula jusqu'à la porte pour juger du résultat et se mit à piquer un fard on pensant à ce qu'il allait devoir faire. « _Allez, comme l'a dit Rukia, ça va pas être terrible, Majesté, si tu veux je pourrais t'aider_ » « Alors là, c'est hors de question Shiro, t'avise même pas d'essayer ou tu reste au placard lors du prochain combat. » _« Si tu fais ça tu mourras mon Roi _» « Qu'importe, Inoue me ramènera. » « _Tu n'es pas drôle, Majesté_... » Le Hollow alla bouder au fond du monde intérieur du jeune homme en se disant qu'il aurai bien l'occasion de s'amuser plus tard car la nuit promettait d'être longue. Une fois les préparatifs terminés, Ichigo attrapa son portable et composa un numéro.

« Rukia, c'est Ichigo. »

« BOKI ! Lâche !! Où t'as disparu. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de clés avec Chad ? »

« Où est Mei ? »

Rukia resta silencieuse un instant avant de répondre à Ichigo. « Elle est avec moi, chez toi. »

Il raccrocha, pris les clés et sorti chercher Mei. Si au début il pressait le pas, plus il approchait de chez lui et plus il ralentissait. « P'tain, mais qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ? On ne peut pas faire ça sur commande ! Y'en a marre, j'me casse ! Mais si je fais ça Rukia va me faire la peau… » Il resta planté encore quelques instants devant la porte de sa chambre puis se décida et entra dans sa chambre où les deux filles se retournèrent vers lui.

« Viens Mei, on y va ! »

« Où ? »

« Tu verra bien, bouge ! »

Elle échangea un regard avec Rukia qui l'encouragea d'un signe de tête. Sur le chemin qui menait à l'appartement, Mei essaya de faire parler Ichigo mais celui-ci ne répondait que par des monosyllabes.

Une fois devant la porte, Ichigo lui demanda d'attendre une petite minute et alla allumer les bougies qu'il avait placé un peu partout dans la pièce. Il alluma également la chaine stéréo dans laquelle il avait mis un CD de musiques douces. Il alla enfin ouvrir la porte à Mei.

« Tu es prête à rentrer chez toi ? »

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Tout était tellement _kawai,_ les bougies, les fleurs, la musique, les pétales partout. Elle fit quelques pas dans l'appartement et se retourna dans l'intention de dire à Ichigo que sa décoration était superbe mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Ce dernier l'avais suivit après avoir refermé la porte et il profita qu'elle se retournait pour passer une main autour de sa taille et l'attirer contre lui. Dans le même mouvement il glissa son autre main derrière sa nuque pour lui emprisonner les lèvres dans un baiser qui, s'il fut léger au début, devint vite profond et passionné. Il chercha rapidement le contact de sa langue et elle lui laissa aisément le libre passage.

Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers le futon où ils s'ils s'allongèrent tout en continuant à s'embrasser langoureusement. Leurs mains semblaient chercher à toucher de plus en plus de peau et leurs vêtements gênant furent vite enlevés, au malheur de quelques boutons qui ne résistèrent pas. Nus, ils se laissèrent submerger par les sensations et les mains furent remplacées par des lèvres qui embrassèrent chaque partie de peau du corps de l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas échangés une parole depuis leur arriver, laissant la musique remplir l'espace.

Quand il vient enfin en elle, ils mélangèrent leurs gémissements aux mélodies, et si leurs mouvements s'adaptèrent, au début, au tempo de la musique, ils accélérèrent rapidement le rythme. Ils firent l'amour pendant longtemps, passionnément, encore. Encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne l'orgasme tant attendu et que de nouveau le passage s'ouvre pour la ramener enfin chez elle.


	4. Chapter 4 : épilogue

**_Blabla de l'auteur_**_** : voila la fin, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! On se retrouve en bas…**_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Epilogue.**_

Ichigo se retrouvait seul, Mei était repartie chez elle grâce à lui. Il restait allongé sur le futon car malgré les dernières heures en sa compagnie il lui semblai qu'il n'était toujours pas…rassasié. Il se sentait comme insatisfait, frustré, a tel point que s'il avait été fumeur, il aurait allumé une cigarette. Il savait que son Hollow était dans le même état que lui, il le sentait tourner en rond aux confins de sa conscience et il savait qu'il ne tarderai pas à manifester son mécontentement. Lui aussi en voulait encore, d'autant plus qu'Ichigo ne l'avait pas laissé prendre part à ses étreintes avec Mei.

_« Qu'est ce que tu attends pour l'appeler, Majesté ? Je sui sur que ça lui ferait plaisir. »_

« Urusei, Shiro ! »

_« Je sais bien que toi aussi tu en meurs d'envie… aller… cette onna était bien sympa mais je suis sur qu'on s'éclatera encore plus si tu lui disais de venir. »_

« Fout moi la paix, je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils à la con ! »

Shiro regagna le monde intérieur d'Ichigo en ricanant comme il l'avait l'habitude de faire pour le narguer. Il savait que son Roi laisserait passer un moment avant de prendre son portable. En effet, Ichigo laissa une demi-heure s'écouler en tuant le temps avec une douche et un petit casse croute avant de se décider à prendre son téléphone.

« Si tu prononces un mot, Shiro, je t'enferme. »

« Tu me prête de bien mauvaises intentions, Majesté »

Ichigo composa un numéro et colla l'appareil à son oreille.

Tûûûûût….tûûûûût…tûûûûût…tûûûûût…(oui,oui, c'est comme ça une sonnerie de téléphone...)

« Hai ? »

« C'est Ichigo. »

« … A tu une petite idée de l'heure qu'il peut être ? »

« Non. »

« Une heure du matin, bon sang ! »

« Tu peut me rejoindre ? »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il y a un problème ? »

« Non, pas vraiment, …tu peux venir chez Chad, je t'y attends. »

« … OK, j'arrive. »

Ichigo se mis à remettre un peu l'appartement en l'état en sifflotant. Shiro quand à lui semblai être de bonne humeur. Apparemment la nuit promettait d'être encore longue et riche.

* * *

**_Blabla de l'auteur : je sais c'est court. Mais a votre avis à qui Ichigo à téléphoné ?_**

**_Cette personne doit faire partie du manga et se trouver dans le monde réel à ce moment là. Donnez-moi vos avis et je vous donnerai la réponse dans une prochaine fic._**

**_Bon, il est temps de se quitter maintenant, un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont lu jusqu'à la fin. J'espère avoir de gentille reviews et également de vous revoir sur d'autres fictions que je publierais après._**

**_Sayonara._**

**_

* * *

_**_A Rukia-chan : un GRAND merci, tu est la première a avoir laissé une review, et une sympa en plus!!! (j'ai eu un peu peur que la première soit une du genre : trop nul, arrête le carnage). _

_Ichigo+Rukia = pourquoi pas, c'est le couple le plus évident de ce manga, et un de mes préférés aussi (bien que je sois plus orienté yaoi) mais je ne veux pas influencer les avis. En tout cas je te ferai surement une suite avec eux, quitte a en faire plusieurs versions avec d'autres couples plus tard._

_au plaisir de te "revoir", Ja né ._

_

* * *

  
_


End file.
